Perfectly Oblivious Damned Daughter Prequel!
by SphericalNeko
Summary: This is the prequel to 'Damned Daughter' in which you learn of Valdis Annie's mother . I mixed comic and movieverse so it's honestly AU. Enjoy and thanks for reading! 3


HI guys! I just want to say thanks for the reviews! A sequel is in the works for it :D I have also been asked about what timeline I am using for my characters. Well, honestly in Damned Daughter, it was after Avengers. Now for this, it's actually mixed between Thor and what happened in Thor: Tales of Loki. (If you haven't read it...do it.) But it will not be dependent on it, which means you can read this and not be totally confused. So honestly...it's AU. Everything is mixed in. I hope you guys like it!

Pairings: Loki x OC(Valdis). Honestly...this shouldn't even be a pairing. They are so horrible to each other. o.o (owch...right in the feels)

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS...if I did...(evil grin)

Also, I have found out that I have been spelling Asgard wrong. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! NOW I FEEL LIKE A DOOB DOOB! lol.

Plain brown hair was wrapped into a tight bun on top of the warrior's head. Her skin was deathly pale and eyes a dark brown. Her breath came in groans as she was pitted against opponent after opponent. She could not imagine how long she was battling, it could have been a few minutes, or it could have been hours. She could feel her tired muscles start to ache and her joints and movements grow slower.

She was being tested in this marbled round room with the royal family and other warriors as her audience.

"Again!" Odin called out and three more opponents showed themselves.

The opponents were actually criminals, warriors put in prison because of abandonment and prisoners of war. They were without food for a few days and a bit crazed. All the better being used for tests. They shouted out obscenities as they ran towards her.

The warrior dropped her sword and ran for the prisoner in the middle. She grabbed his head and crashed it against her knee with a sickening crack. The prisoner on her right grabbed for her, but she pushed the unconscious body into him and dropped to her knees to punch the left prisoner in the gut.

She stood up slowly and spun around to look at the bodies of her opponents. About twenty or more were scattered around the room, some were dead; some were in extreme pain and crying, the lucky ones were unconscious.

"Valdis." Odin's voice echoed throughout the room.

She dropped on one knee and looked at Odin. Sitting on his right was his wife, Frigga and his eldest son Thor. One his left, two seats away was his youngest son Loki. Her gaze rested on the youngest and then she focused on Odin.

"Sif has taught you well."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, My Lord."

He stiffened. "But I believe you are not ready."

Valdis narrowed her eyes and defied courtesy as she stood up. "Why not? I defeated all who were put in front of me! I killed who you wanted killed and knocked out who you wished to be so!"

"You displayed a crazed look when the blood was shed." His voice was dangerously soft. "You acted as if you loved to kill whomever I said."

"A crazed look? And who would look sane while cutting one's heart out and throwing it to the floor?" Her voice grew louder.

"You will not raise your voice to me!" He quickly stood up.

But Valdis did not back down. "You wish for your personal warriors to be strong, to be able to destroy their opponents!"

"There will be no more discussion of this! You have not passed the test and you will continue taking the test until you pass! And you will only pass when I believe you are ready!" He motioned for his family to follow him out.

She glared at Odin until he walked out of the door.

"Damn." She spat and walked over to grab her sword. "I'll pass."

"I don't know, he seems to have a grudge against you." Loki's voice echoed off the marble.

She looked over and saw him still seated. "Why didn't you go with your father?"

"I have better things to do then to just follow him around like some lost puppy trying to please. He has Frigga and Thor for that." He picked at his nails. "You are an amazing fighter. You show no mercy, and deal with death casually."

Her eyes narrowed. "And you care how?"

"I only wish to tell you what my father never will, Valdis." He stood up. "I believe you to be an amazing warrior. An even better warrior than Sif herself."

Valdis straightened her back. "I will never be as great as Lady Sif. And it is surprising for you to say that since everyone knows you eye Sif."

Loki chuckled. "That's my father speaking for you. He's beaten his beliefs so hard into you that you cannot think for yourself. Besides, why would I have eyes for someone that is just an example of the practice of brainwashing?"

"Those are my own thoughts."

The corner of the mischief maker's mouth twitched. "Oh believe me, dear Valdis. They are not." He walked out, leaving the warrior confused.

She threw the door open to her small cottage on the outskirts of Asgard. A bed made from straw was in one corner, in the middle was a fire pit for cooking. Off to the side was a trunk filled with odd things she collected. She slammed the door shut and removed all of her clothes. With a tired moan she fell upon her bed and pulled the worn sheet over her. She shut her eyes to try and sleep, but the Trickster's words resonated through her mind. '...you cannot think for yourself.' She shook her head wildly and screwed her eyes shut. "I am thinking for myself." She chanted until she fell into a troubled sleep.

"You know exactly who the child is." an old sorceress held a sleeping babe in her arms.

A tall form covered in a cloak shook his head. "She is not mine."

A horrible cackle came from the sorceress. "Are you afraid of your reputation being destroyed? The woman you implanted your seed in died giving birth to your child. She is your responsibility."

"Drown her in the river." The cloaked man turned to leave.

"If she dies, her mother's spirit will haunt you. You do not want a witch's spirit to haunt you and your family. Especially since you just had a son."

"What am I going to do with her?"

"You do not have to act as if she is yours. Just make sure she has a roof over her head."

"Fine." He grabbed the babe less than lovingly, which made her start to cry violently. "I will say I found her by the river." He left, and with a smile the sorceress disappeared.

In the cellar of the palace between two beams was a mannequin with a sword that moved on a wheel. It was here where Valdis calmed her mind and took out her anger on the wooden figure. Wounds from the sword covered the body and deep chunks of wood were missing.

"We meet again." Valdis put a hand on her sword and smiled at her adversary. "You don't seem very happy to see me." She took her sword from its sheath. She circled the mannequin. "Just one more fight for memories sake shall we?"

"Seems to be a one sided conversation." A mocking voice came from the doorway.

Valdis turned to see Loki leaning against the wooden door frame. Her cheeks red from being caught 'acting'. "Why are you here? Odin gave this room to me to practice."

"Such privileges to a common girl wishing to be a warrior."

"I am not WISHING to be a warrior, I am becoming one. " She narrowed her eyes at the god.

Loki gave a quick laugh. "With my father failing you at every test you take, I highly doubt you will ever become a warrior. Just an old maid living in your small cottage on the outskirts of town."

She swallowed. "How do you know where I live?"

"Everyone knows where you live." He smirked. "Valdis, the warrior with no last name. The girl with no father, the girl that chases away any suitor. Your beauty is hauntingly familiar, yet you are a stranger to Asgard." He took a step closer to her. "You are not who you think you are, Valdis. There is something about you that is telling me that you do not know the littlest bit of who you really are." Another step closer he dared.

Valdis gripped her sword. Her mind was swimming with his words, her cheeks red with the closeness. "You're confusing me, Prince Loki. "

"It would be confusing to anyone. But Valdis, you and I are more alike than you think." He was so close, their noses were about to touch.

"I am nothing like you." She growled at him.

Loki's eyes lit up with amusement. "Keep disagreeing. That just means when you learn the truth, you will just be more broken."

She pushed him away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me!"

"Just give a moment to thought, Valdis! A girl he found by the river with no one to claim her. He clothed her, gave her a cottage outside of town so no one would bother her or asks annoying questions. He told Lady Sif to train her, and gave her the use of a room in the palace. Why would he give a forgotten orphan these luxuries?"

Valdis dropped to her knees, her wrist still held tightly by Loki. "I don't know." She shook her head. "Maybe he felt obligated since he found me."

Loki lowered himself until he was eye level. "Like he was when he took me from my home? Only he had a purpose for me. He wanted to use me as a tool for peace. He must have some sort of use for you that you do not know or understand yet."

"A use?"

"He uses everyone, Valdis." He let go of her wrist. "Everyone." He stood back up and left the room, leaving the girl confused and hurt.

But she stood up, refusing to be hurt anymore and walked out of the room. "Prince Loki."

He turned and before he could realize what was happening, she had pinned him against the wall. "What is the meaning of-"

"Tell me why you wish to fill my head with incomplete thoughts! Why must everything you tell me be a horrid riddle?" Her eyes burned into his.

"I only wish to see if you can think for yourself. Many of my father's subjects are so brainwashed they cannot even think of a simple riddle."

"I am not brainwashed."

He only answered with a grin.

"What is going on here?" Thor walked over.

Valdis let him go. "Just sparring Prince Thor. Prince Loki is allowing me to practice with him." She lied, not taking her eyes off of Loki's.

Thor lifted an eyebrow. "If you want good practice you should fight against me. Loki isn't much of a fighter. He's more of a mouth battler." He laughed at his own joke.

The warrior chuckled. "One day Thor." She let Loki go and started to walk away. "Maybe I'll speak with The All Father to see if he will allow you to be my last test." She walked out of the palace.

"Confidant isn't she?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at the door. "Yes, but for a good reason. She is a great warrior and I believe father might have a grudge against her."

"I also think you might have eyes for her." Thor laughed and smacked his brother's back playfully.

Loki spat. "I do not have 'eyes' for anyone." He walked away.

The long sword she hated screamed through the air as she slashed through it. The blade was dull, cracked and large chips were in the blade. It was a cast off, a reject from the swords smith years ago. After working a few hours for it, the smith gave it to her. Valdis hated how unbalanced and heavy the sword was, but she made do with what she had. She imagined any type of enemy and tried her hardest to figure out the best way to dispose of them. Again her blade sliced through the air. But this time it caught a staff. The particular staff of Prince Loki.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

He shrugged. "Sparring." He slid the staff from the sword and held it above his head for an attack.

"You are going to regret that!"

For hours they fought, soon a crowd started to form around them.

"She is very good, Father." Thor said loudly.

Odin watched carefully, but said nothing.

Sif and The Warriors Three were in one corner, watching her with proud gazes.

"Getting tired, wench?" Loki jested.

She spat at the ground and dodged his staff. "I won't let myself be tired until you are on the ground begging for mercy."

"Mercy from a woman?" He laughed and grabbed her sword by the tip of its blade. "Never." It sliced into his palms and with one fluid motion, he snapped the blade in half.

"My sword!"

"You called this pitiful thing a sword?" He smirked and jumped back to grab his staff. "It was as dull as blunt stone!"

Valdis clenched her fists. "Whatever, I do not need it!" She launched herself at the trickster.

Loki chuckled and while she was in the air, smashed her with his staff, throwing her to the side like a rag doll. "I think you do need a sword."

The crowd laughed a bit and applauded the entertainment as they started to leave.

Valdis lifted herself off the ground. "I am not done." She gasped out and stood up, grabbing the broken sword. "I will not be defeated!" She screamed and ran towards the unprepared Loki, slicing his arm with the broken blade.

"Damn you wench!" He shouted out at the pain.

"Enough!" Odin shouted, and what he said was done.

Valdis looked up at Loki and smiled. "Never had that much of a struggle, it was fun."

"I didn't struggle, but I commend you on striking me." He looked at his slowly healing arm.

"That was quite a battle brother!" Thor slapped him in the back. "You are very good, Valdis!"

She smiled at his compliment and felt her legs get shaky. "I think I need to sit down." She said softly, but before she could take a step, she felt herself fall forward.

Slowly she woke up the next morning, each one of her stiff limbs reminding her of her fight from yesterday. But as she stretched and groaned in pain, she felt something different. She wasn't in her scratchy bed made from straw, nor was she covered in her thin sheet. Fine sheets of cotton and a blanket made of cotton and feathers surrounded her in comfort she had never felt. She jumped up and looked to see where she was at. "How'd I get here?" With a deep sigh she realized she was in the palace.

"You're awake." A servant walked in with a handful of clothes. "The All Father would like to see you, he brought these clothes for you to get changed into." Without another word he left.

Her heart started to pound in her chest. Was she in trouble for injuring Prince Loki? What was going to happen next? Quickly she threw on the simply, yet well-made tunic dress and ran out to the throne room.

"Valdis." Odin was sitting at his throne with Frigga on the left, and Thor on the right.

She got on one knee and put a hand on her chest. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Yesterday I saw you fight my youngest son. And I have to admit that maybe I was wrong about you're testing."

She jerked her head up.

"I believe you are just what are needed in my throne room. You are a quick warrior that is not afraid to put yourself in danger to protect. Today onto forever I am giving you the honor of Guardian of the Throne Room.* you took advantage of him congratulating himself, and you showed great strategy."

It took a few moments for everything to register in her mind. "Thank you, my Lord." She said loudly and stood up slowly with her aching limbs.

"The room you awoke in earlier is your new room."

Everything else was a blur. She walked slowly to the room that was now hers. Gingerly, as if it was a cloud she ran a hand over the stuffed comforters, she looked under the bed to see the animal pelts to be used in winter.

"Finally, the old man has some sense." Loki walked in, carrying a long and thin wooden box. "Don't think anything of it, but what is in here is for you." He threw it on the bed. "Can't have you protecting people with no sword. Don't even think about looking for that old broken horrid thing you were fighting with. It has already been disposed of."

She undid the wooden clasp and opened the box. Resting in some fox pelts was a long two handed sword with a dark gray blade. There was a separate axe like blade above the hilt. "I've never seen a blade like this." She said softly, grabbing the blade and feeling the perfect balance it held, her eyes widening when both hands fit perfectly on the handle.

"Its name is Anvindr and it was made by dwarves." He said simply.

"Against the wind." She mumbled its name and sliced it through the air, making an odd whistling noise. "This is amazing!" She turned to thank him, but the god was gone.

Her new job wasn't glamorous, and honestly it was boring. But she loved standing at the entrance of the throne room, keeping an eye on anything and everything that might become a threat.

Everything was becoming monotonous to the point where Odin planned a feast in order to break the same schedule.

Electricity was in the air was Valdis heard instruments being tuned, smelled food being prepared over large fires and clay ovens. This was the first party she was allowed to be at, and even though she acted calm, she was excited.

"Listen carefully to what is said after the meal. Drink often makes truths come out and lies are brought to the light during this time." Loki stood beside her at the entrance to the throne room. "Many times I have learned things that I would have not otherwise. Mead and ale often make men into boys again."

"What about you? How do you react to your mead?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I react like all other men. But I tend to drink a lot less than the others."

"That's because you cannot hold your mead brother!" Thor smacked him on the back. "I'm glad you can come to the feast Valdis! This is where many women meet their husbands!"

Valdis stiffened her back. "I do not need a husband. Nor will I have one."

Thor put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax! I was just jesting with you! Just think of everyone to dance with!" He wore a large friendly smile.

Closer to nightfall, the palace was lit up brilliantly and in the main feasting hall a large fire crackled and roared with the music that was starting to play. The night sky showed itself in blues and purples through the large hole to vent the fire. Friends of Odin and the royal family were already hand in hand and spinning to the sounds of the flutes and drums. Food was being set at the table, ready to be eaten. Large beasts with glistening crispy skins, fruits as large as your head, wine by the gallons and breads with cheeses.

Valdis found herself smiling as she watched everyone dance and laugh at jokes. Many asked her to dance, but she shook her head and found herself get farther and farther away from everyone.

"Come Valdis! You two have yet to dance!" Thor came out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. With a push he pushed her into Loki.

With everyone watching, Loki chuckled and grinned. He took her hand and the two started to spin and dance, they weaved in between couples and tables. Valdis laughed as they spun faster and faster, everything around her was becoming a blur and the only one in focus was Loki. His jet black hair wasn't slicked back and fell to his shoulders, his green eyes glinting with mischief yet to be caused.

With the dancing and spinning, her hair started to unravel out of its tight bun on top of her head. She felt her waist length hair fall and fan out as they spun one last time and she fell into a chair with Loki laughing gleefully.

"Did I wear you out?"

"The only thing you wore out was my hair tie." Valdis retorted and pulled a ribbon from her robes.

"Keep it down, it looks beautiful down."

She looked up to thank him for this rare comment, but he was gone.

"What a dance! I've never seen my brother so happy!" Thor slapped her in the back when she stood up. "Where did he go?"

She played with her hair and put it over her left shoulder. "How am I supposed to know?" She shrugged and Thor was drug off to dance.

It was turning early morning and Valdis walked out to the gardens for air. Whenever she felt her hair over her shoulder her cheeks flushed. Never had someone complimented her or even spoke to her in a tone that Prince Loki had that night. She smiled and sat at the edge of the pond. Mindlessly she braided her hair with the help of the reflection. After finishing the braid, the lie smith's reflection appeared behind hers.

"Thor was asking where you went." She said softly.

"He is always wondering where I go." His reflection looked at her.

"He cares about you."

His reflection scowled. "At least one person does."

She turned her head to look up at him. "Odin and Frigga love you, what are you saying?"

"It's Thor who is their pride and joy. I'm a stain in their family portrait."

She stood up and brushed her robes off. "But your sorcery is amazing! I've seen you turn trees into trolls and back into trees! Surely that impresses them."

His frown turned into a sadistic grin. "It's not magic they care about. It's pure power. They could care less about the brain and its endeavors and magic. I'm weak physically."

Valdis put her hands on her hips. "You fought me the other day and Odin seemed impressed. As much as I hate to admit it, you are an amazing physical fighter as well."

"He was eyeing you, Valdis. Everyone knows that he treats you with respect that he will never show me."

She shook her head slowly.

"There you are brother!" Thor showed up laughing with Sif by his side. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight and hope you are ready for tomorrow!" he winked at his brother and waved at Valdis as they started on their way back to the palace.

"What is tomorrow?" Valdis asked.

"You are a nosy little kitten aren't you?" He looked over at her. "Tomorrow Thor and I are going to Johtunheim. There was an issue in the weapons room and we are going to solve it ourselves."

Valdis shook her head. "The frost giants are going to destroy you. Are you crazy? When Loufey finds you he's going to crush you like a beetle!"

"It's about Asgard's safety!"

She just let out a frustrated sigh as she walked back to the palace. "Don't get yourself hurt over there because I'm not there to save your ass!"

Loki let out a mocking laugh. "You?! Save ME? You make me laugh, Valdis."

Before he had time to think, Valdis tackled him to the ground. "I can sure enough kick your ass, Prince Loki."

But he said no sarcastic comment back, he only gazed into her eyes.

Valdis felt her cheeks flush and then jumped up and smoothed her robes. "Be safe over there." She turned quickly and left to her room.

The next morning, Valdis took her post at the throne room entrance and waited for news of Thor and Loki.

But out of nowhere, Odin slammed the doors open and rushed out, jumping onto Slepinir.

"My Lord!" She called out.

"Not now!" he shouted back and galloped towards the bifrost.

Frigga ran out, but stopped by Valdis. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"He has been tired lately, Lady Frigga." She looked over at her. "Where is he going?" Even though she knew the answer.

"Johtunheim. Thor, Sif, Loki and the Warriors Three were said to have gone there."

"They are all such good fighters, they will be fine."

"Yes, but it's Laufey I'm worried about."

Valdis looked at Frigga, there was a look in her eyes that made the warrior think that there was something going on that she knew nothing about.

"Keep an eye out, Valdis. Give us a call when they arrive." She walked back in.

"Please be okay." She whispered as she stood straight and watched out.

From her post, she could hear an argument inside of the bifrost. She could only hear the yelling, and the screaming of Odin and Thor. She threw open the doors and quickly bowed to Frigga. "They are in the bifrost."

"Make sure they are okay."

Valdis nodded and ran full speed to the BiFrost. There, she only caught the last seconds of an argument and Thor being sucked through a warp hole and Mjolnir being thrown after him.

Loki was standing off to the side, quiet and his face down casted.

"And what are you doing here?" Odin was in a foul mood.

"Lady Frigga told me to make sure you were okay." She didn't back down.

"Lady Frigga does not need to meddle. Now leave!"

"Enough father! She was doing what she was told!" Loki spoke up.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! After what you and what your brother had done!"

"It's not as bad as what you have done!"

Odin froze. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

After the yelling, Lady Frigga and a few of the citizens crowded around the bifrost.

"Oh you don't, FATHER?" His voice slick with sarcasm. "You think that after being in Johtunheim that I don't know of my origin? I am a frost giant and you are not my father!" His skin started to turn blue, with a labyrinth of lines that blended in with the color.

Valdis covered her mouth. Prince Loki was a frost giant?

"And here is the other thing you didn't think that I knew-tell her what she doesn't know!" He pointed at Valdis. "Tell her who she really is!"

"Enough Loki! One more word-"

"And you'll what?"

"I'll sew your mouth shut!"

Loki smirked and looked over at Valdis. "You have royal blood in you, darling."

Her face reddened at the pet name. "I don't understand."

"ENOUGH LOKI!" He looked over at the Warriors Three and Sif.

"Odin had an affair with a sorceress. A very powerful sorceress and she died giving birth to you. He wanted to drown you in the river!"

"I said enough!"

Valdis felt her heart fall to her feet. "You're lying."

Loki glared at Odin. "Tell her, FATHER. Tell her what the Norns told me. Tell her that you wanted to drown her. Tell her that I am not the only one that lies!"

Odin shook his head. "I've had enough!" He told the warriors three to surround Loki. "I told you what would happen if you were to run your mouth!"

With Valdis still in shock, Sif was ordered to grab a bone awl and leather strips. With the three warriors holding him down, she made a knot in the strip and pierced his lower lip.

The scream of pain echoed in the bifrost, and brought Valdis to her senses. "STOP IT!" She screamed and went to run to his aid, but Odin grabbed her arm.

"If you make an effort to help him, you will be exiled." His voice was deathly quiet and as old as he was, his grip was like iron. She could do nothing but watch Loki's lips being sewed together. His body writhing with pain as the blood fell down his face and into his eyes.

Valdis' eyes were wide. "How could you do this!" She shouted at Odin. "You brought him up as your son! How could you do that to Thor?!"

"Quiet, or his fate will also be yours."

Sif made another knot and stepped away. Soon the bifrost was filled with the laughter of Frigga, Odin and the citizens.

Loki stood up and wiped the blood from his eyes. Hot tears of pain and anguish mixed with the blood, and he looked at everyone laughing at him. His gaze rested on Valdis, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide with pain. He closed his eyes and took off, pushing against the citizens of Asgard, running out of the bifrost.

Valdis wrestled with Odin's grip. "Let me go!"

"If you follow him, you will never be allowed in Asgard again."

"Then so be it!"

Odin let out a loud booming laugh that shook her ribs. "Do you have feelings for him? Do you love him? Trust me Valdis, Loki has no feelings in his heart. He doesn't even love himself."

"You did that to him! With the praise you put on Thor, what do you expect someone to turn out as when you keep them in the shadows!" She pulled out of his grip. "The only feelings I have for Loki is that of someone who understands another!" Without another thought, and without looking back at the laughing crowd and chants of 'Trickster Lover' she busted through the people and down the rainbow bridge. She did not know where she was going, all she had was her armor and Anvindr, but that was all she needed.

She ran through the gardens and to the border of Asgard. Standing on the cliff, looking down into the Abyss was Loki. His face was caked with dried blood, and fresh was leaking down his leather clothes. Bright red streaks down his face told her that he had been crying. "Loki."

He turned his head slowly and shook it.

"Let me cut those out." She grabbed a dagger from her boot, but he took a step away and shook his head. "Don't be stubborn. It will get infected." She used a harsher tone of voice. "Then you can tell me what happened there that caused all of this." She took another step, but Loki still shook his head. Tears created more streaks down his cheeks. "I'll help you get the blood off." She said in a much lighter tone. Loki, the trickster, the heartless, was standing in front of her...crying. "Please, Prince Loki."

Then his tears stopped and he glared at her. Without warning he shoved his fingers into the spaces between the stitches and ripped them out, causing blood and spit to run down his chin.

"What was that for?" Valdis ran over to him and ripped a piece of cloth from under her armor. "You are an idiot." She went to wipe his face, but he took a step backwards.

"You are an idiot for following me. Now everything that you have been working for was in vain."

"Do you think I wish to bow to someone that would do this to his sons?"

Loki shook his head. "I am not his son."

"But he has raised you as his son. Thor is his son, but he has exiled him!" She grabbed him by his collar and started to wipe off the blood. His lips were sliced where the stitches were pulled out and they were freely bleeding. "The healing is going to take a little bit longer than usual." She folded the cloth to a clean spot and wiped his face.

"Why did you follow me?"

She avoided his eyes. "Because I didn't want you to do anything stupid. You owe me another sparring and I don't want anything to happen to you before then."

"You are a horrible liar."

Valdis smiled as she ripped another piece of cloth off. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I don't know, are you going to follow me?"

"I might." She wiped close to his eyes. "As long as there is something to do."

"I was feeling like trying to find Mjolnir before Thor."

Valdis gazed into his eyes. "That sounds like fun. Where did he send Thor?"

"Midgard."

"I guess I'll follow."

"Just don't become a burden. If you become one, I will surely destroy you."

Valdis let out a loud laugh. "Really Loki? You will have to try very hard to destroy me."

"You're like a cockroach aren't you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You better believe it."

MUWAHAHAHA done! Yes, it ended weird. I'm very happy how the relationship turned out during this story. They are more or less fascinated by each other really. The sequel to 'Damned Daughter' is on its way! It's only fifteen pages on word right now. -.- Please don't hurt me….*backs away slowly….*


End file.
